Many computer networks include a shared infrastructure of multiple computers for providing resources to end users via a single web-based interface. These computer networks typically include a distributed operating system application for controlling a server farm as a single logical unit. The server farm typically includes stateless web front ends (i.e., web servers), application servers, and a database backend which is shared by the servers. The distributed operating system enables server resources (i.e., data) to appear as one or more websites to an end user.
However, computer networks utilizing distributed operating system applications suffer from a number of drawbacks. One drawback is that when system maintenance or upgrades are required, it may be necessary to take the entire computer network offline. As a result, the websites for accessing server resources are inaccessible to users for a period of time until the maintenance or upgrade is completed. During a downtime or outage period, users of the affected websites may be temporarily redirected to another website, however currently redirection is a very manual process. In particular, the computer hosting the temporary website must be manually configured and a domain name system (“DNS”) change must be manually performed for the redirection to take place. However, DNS changes often require technical expertise which may be beyond the knowledge of a system administrator and thus requires additional personnel. As a result manual redirection is often an expensive undertaking in terms of time, manpower and resources. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.